happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Have Snow Idea
I Have Snow Idea is an episode in Heads and Fairytales. Roles Starring *Lyra *Trixie Featuring *First *Slushy *Swindler *Wrinkles Appearances *Lyra's mom *Trixie's dad *Giggles *Cuddles *Generic Tree Friends *Disco Bear *Lumpy Plot One night in a far away kingdom, Princess Lyra wakes up her older sister, Trixie to play but is rebuffed until she brings up the idea of making a snowman. Trixie takes Lyra to the ballroom and makes it snow with her magic but accidentally hits Lyra knocking her unconcious. Trixie calls their parents for help and they take the girls to Wrinkles the Troll King who wipes Lyra's mind of Trixie's powers clean and warns Trixie not to fear her powers. As the years go by, Lyra and Trixie grow farther apart and their parents die in a shipwreck. Months later, a coronation is held and Trixie is made queen of the kingdom and Lyra meets Prince Swindler who proposes marriage to which Lyra agrees. At the coronation party, Lyra and Trixie get into an argument over her engagement to Swindler and in anger, Trixie reveals her powers and impales Duke Disco Bear and several guests on ice spikes. Trixie then shoots her magic into the sky causing snow to fall on the kingdom and leaves across the fjord. Lyra changes into some winter gear and places Swindler in charge of the kingdom and leaves to go after her. Meanwhile, Trixie creates an ice castle ontop of a mountain. Lyra arrives in front of a store where Lumpy throws First out for calling him a crook. Lyra asks First to take her to the mountains to which he reluctantly agrees. On the way, the two meet Slushy who Trixie has created and brought to life on the way to the mountain. The three arrive at the ice castle and Lyra tries to get her Trixie to come back but Trixie ends up hitting Lyra with her magic in the heart. Horrified about what has happened, Trixie creates a giant snow monster who crushes Slushy and throws First and Lyra out. First takes Lyra to Wrinkles who tells them that there's nothing he can do but tells them that only "Love will thaw a frozen heart" and they leave. Swindler and his guards arrive at the ice castle to take Trixie home and arrest her but, the snow monster attempts to throw them out and ends up falling to its death and Trixie ends up killing the guards and is arrested and sent to the dungeon. As Lyra's condition begins to worsen, First takes Lyra back to the castle and Swindler takes her to her room where he reveals that he only wanted to marry her to gain control of the kingdom and leaves. Lyra sees Trixie out her window and escapes. Trixie confronts Swindler who tells her that Lyra died because of her. Trixie freezes Swindler out of disbelief. Lyra sees Trixie and runs to her but she ends up freezing solid and shatters. Trixie sees this and runs to the frozen remains of her sister and cries. First arrives but, it is too late and he goes to Trixie and consoles her. Deaths *Lyra's mom and Trixie's dad are killed in a shipwreck *Disco Bear, Cuddles, Giggles and some Generic Tree Friends are impaled by Trixie's ice spikes *Slushy is crushed by the Snow Monster *The Snow Monster falls to its death *Several of Swindler's guards are frozen/impaled by ice spikes *Swindler is frozen solid by Trixie *Lyra freezes solid and shatters into pieces Trivia *This episode parodies Frozen *The following characters play these roles: **Lyra as Anna **Trixie as Elsa **First as Kristoff **Slushy as Olaf **Swindler as Hans **Wrinkles as Grand Pabbie **Lyra's mom and Trixie's dad as the King and Queen of Arendelle **Disco Bear as the Duke of Weselton **Lumpy as Oaken **Generic Tree Friends as Arendelle Citizens, Hans' Guards, The Trolls *As both Rapunzel and Flynn Rider from Tangled make a cameo appearance in Frozen, Giggles and Cuddles make a cameo appearance reprising their roles from Rapt-Unzel. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Heads and Fairytales